


Strength

by Usami_chan13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Video Game Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone should carefully observe which way his heart draws him, and  then choose that way with all his strength." ~ Hasidic Saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers, takes place at the end of chapter nine. It was such a cute scene, and I had to take advantage of the moment and write some fluff.

“I’m glad I got to see this with everyone!”

Meilin nodded silently, though her mind seemed to be so far away. Cyndaquil sighed softly, returning his gaze back to the view of the lake. Truthfully, he really wanted to say that he was glad to see this beautiful sight with _her_.

But he couldn’t yet…not yet. He still wasn’t brave enough for _that_.


End file.
